1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to coffee brewers and more particularly to a coffee brewer which is designed to achieve the brewing of two different types of coffee within the same coffee brewer with this brewing of both types of coffee being able to occur at the same time.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Coffee brewers have long been known and are in widespread use in the United States and foreign countries. The typical coffee brewer is to be usable to brew one particular type of coffee with this brewed coffee to be deposited within a single carafe that is incorporated in conjunction with the coffee brewer. The typical coffee brewer mounts the carafe on a warming plate. The warming plate is mounted within a base with this base being attached to a water tank housing. Mounted on the water tank housing is a filter basket. Water is to be moved from the water tank housing through a conduit that is mounted within the base with this conduit to be heated by a heater assembly resulting in boiling of the water located within the conduit. Ground coffee is placed within a filter basket in the brewer. This boiled water is conducted through an appropriate discharge conduit to the filter basket with this boiling water draining through ground coffee mounted within the filter basket producing brewed coffee that is deposited within the carafe. The carafe is generally round in shape and is to be disengagable from the coffee brewer in order to pour the brewed coffee from the carafe into a cup or similar type of drinking vessel.
Frequently within a home or place of business, it may be desired to brew two different types of coffee. One example would be to brew both caffeinated coffee and decaffeinated coffee at the same time. Also at times, it is desirable to brew two different types or flavors of coffee, both possibly could be decaffeinated or both could be caffeinated. In the past, it has been necessary to purchase two separate coffee brewers with each brewer being utilized to brew one particular coffee. Recently, there has been manufactured a single coffee unit that includes two separate round carafes, two separate warming plates, two separate water tanks and two separate filter baskets. Disadvantages of this dual type of coffee brewer include that it is rather large in size, unattractive in appearance and expensive to purchase.